A vehicle such as a recreational vehicle (RV) is often used on rough terrain where foreign matter, such as dust, is kicked up around the RV. Accordingly, an air cleaner having a larger sized case is needed to protect a surface area of a filter element.
An air cleaner case is generally a molded product typically formed by injection molding. Ribs are sometimes formed to reinforce a wall of the air cleaner case. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,579, an air cleaner is described having ribs formed on an inner side of a case so as to extend toward an opening of the case.